La dame au rosaire
by missmoss
Summary: Pourquoi étais-je entré dans ce château? Pourquoi avais-je suivi cette créature magnifique? Et enfin, Pourquoi étais-je prise au piège au beau millieu d'un nid de vampires assoiffés?


_**Disclamer: **Bon je suppose qu'il faut faire comme tout le monde ( en bon mouton que je suis... ^^) et vous dire que ces personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à madame Stephenie Meyer, je n'ais fait que raconter l'histoire d'un de ses perso secondaire. _

_Je tiens à dire que c'est ma première histoire. J'en avais un peu marre des histoires Shakespeariennes Jacob/Bella/Edward, alors j'ai écrit ceci. C'est, en fait, l'histoire de la petite dame au rosaire que Bella croise à Volterra. (Mais si, souvenez-vous!! Celle qui va leur servir de repas.... :s )_

_N'hésitez pas à critiquer... c'est toujours bon à prendre! ( pas trop quand même hein! :) )_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**La dame au rosaire**

Le soleil était aveuglant, à vous couper le souffle. Cette journée s'annonçait plaisante malgré le nombre de personne que je voyais en bas de mon hôtel. Il y avait foule apparemment. Nous étions arrivés ici, mon mari et moi, deux jours auparavant. Notre périple à travers l'Italie touchait à sa fin… Que ce pays était magnifique ! J'en avais toujours rêvé, de cette seconde lune de miel et, enfin, nous y étions !

Charles dormait encore tout à côté, j'en profitais pour sortir et jouir d'un moment de recueillement à l'église voisine. La rue était bondée : des enfants courant par ici, des étrangers se promenant par là… On n'y voyait pratiquement rien. J'avançais avec précaution, prenant garde à ne pas me faire bousculer. Je repensais à mes enfants et petits-enfants… ils auraient tant appréciés cette ambiance de fête. Il fallait que je pense à leurs rapporter quelques babioles. Je gardais cette note en tête tout en arrivant au lieu de culte. L'endroit détonnait farouchement avec les évènements alentours. La façade était ancienne, imposante, superbe et solennelle. J'aurais pu rester plantée là, à la regarder pendant des heures. On pouvait distinguer, non loin de là, un clocher qui sonnerait bientôt ses douze coups, et au loin un château de style médiéval. Je n'aimais pas les châteaux. Ils ne m'inspiraient que cave lugubres, bruits de chaînes et couloirs sinistres.

J'y entrais finalement, un nouveau spectacle s'offrant à moi. Les rayons du soleil, se promenant au hasard des vitraux multicolores, procuraient à la cathédrale tout son sublime. La madone, trônait au beau milieu de dizaines de roses blanches. L'endroit était immense, tout comme je l'imaginais. Il fallait que je revienne, ici, plus tard avec Charles. Il adorerait ça, c'est certain ! Tout y était paisible, je pouvais enfin respirer et me ressourcer. Je pris mon rosaire et entreprit de commencer mes prières…

Mes méditations terminées, je pus reprendre le chemin de l'hôtel. Il était presque treize heures et mon bien-aimé devait sûrement m'attendre. Déjà vingt années passé à ses côtés et je l'aimais toujours autant. Certes, il pouvait être casse-pieds parfois, mais c'était _mon_ casse-pieds ! Les vampires m'entouraient à présent… Canines en plastiques, maquillage blanchâtre dégoulinant à cause de la chaleur ambiante, longue cape noire qui ne faisait qu'accentuer cette température. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les gens aimaient se déguiser en choses aussi horribles ! En bonne croyante que j'étais, jamais je n'aurais laissé mes enfants s'accoutrer ainsi. On ne devait pas tenter ces choses-là ! Je passais mon chemin, m'évertuant à faire au plus vite. J'avais hâte de retrouver mon mari…

Lorsque soudain, une jeune femme m'accosta. Elle était magnifique, d'une beauté incroyable. Sa peau était blanche, vraiment blanche, presque vaporeuse. On aurait dit qu'elle allait s'envoler tel un ange. Des cernes étaient visibles sous ses beaux yeux violets, mais cela n'enlevait en rien à son charme. J'avais vu des représentations de déesses antiques, mais elle les surpassait toutes. Flûte ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé avoir ses jambes !

« _Ciao! __Lei è stato scelto per una visita offerta del castello. è disposto a seguirmi?*_ » Me dit-elle avec un sourire foudroyant.

« Je… hum… _scusa_… mais je ne parle pas votre langue » essayais-je de bafouiller difficilement. J'avais beau avoir passé trois semaines entières dans son pays, je ne parvenais toujours pas à aligner deux mots d'italien.

« Ah ! Fort heureusement, moi je parle très bien le portugais. » Déclara-t-elle d'une traite, aussi bien que si elle avait grandis à _Portalegre_. Peut-être était-ce le cas après tout…

«Mon nom est Heidi. Je viens vous présenter une offre que vous _ne pouvez pas_ refuser. Aujourd'hui, en raison des festivités de la Saint-Marcus, une visite du château vous est proposée. » Continua-t-elle sur un ton envoutant. Elle parlait de manière posée et calme, mais une lueur animait ses yeux. Je n'arrivais à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'étais. Cependant, je la suivis, tout en elle semblait m'accueillir à bras ouverts. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

Je la suivis à travers la foule. Elle me dit poliment de me joindre au groupe non loin de là et s'en alla d'une démarche dansante. J'attendis en silence, encore et encore. Finalement, elle revint une heure après, ramenant au passage d'autres personnes. Mon cerveau était embrumé, je ne pensais à rien, seulement au fait de suivre cette créature. Autour de moi, je notais que les autres individus étaient toutefois plus réceptifs. Je les entendais employer des dialectes qui m'étaient inconnus. Des touristes pour la plupart, sans aucun doute. Il n'y avait que des voyageurs pour s'exciter à l'idée d'une visite… de château, qui plus est. Un château ? Mon cerveau se remit en marche lentement. Mais, enfin, je détestais ces vieilles bâtisses rabougries ! J'essayais furtivement de m'éloigner du groupe mais hélas, il était trop tard. Nous étions déjà à l'intérieur, prisonniers de ces vieux murs. Tant pis, j'allais devoir supporter cette excursion pendant encore quelques heures.

Bizarrement, la splendide jeune-femme nous entraîna derechef dans les étages. Il m'avait pourtant semblé que l'on commençait par le rez-de-chaussée pour ensuite monter, dans ce genre de visite. Etrange. Les pièces étaient grandes, lumineuses, décorées de façon raffiné. Des tentures étaient accrochées au mur, des fleurs illuminaient l'ensemble. L'ambiance aurait pu être chaleureuse, mais elle ne l'était pas. En tout cas, pas pour moi. Les gens de mon groupe, eux, s'affairaient à prendre des clichés, les flashes crépitaient de partout. L'un s'extasiait devant telle sculpture, l'autre s'émerveillait devant telle peinture. Pour ma part Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : partir retrouver Charles.

Nous finîmes par déboucher dans un vaste hall décoré avec goût. Comme auparavant, la pièce débordait de fleurs. Les tableaux de maître ornaient les différents murs, une épaisse moquette criarde agrémentait le sol sur lequel nous marchions. La salle était délimitée par deux portes enchevêtrées d'or. Une autre jeune femme nous accueillit chaleureusement, un sourire très professionnel collé à la figure. Son attitude était polie, détachée… elle semblait maîtriser toutes les ficelles de son métier. Mais que faisait-elle, en fait ? Standardiste ? Hôtesse ? Je n'eu pas le temps de m'attarder dans mes suppositions, que déjà la très sculpturale Heidi nous poussa vers une porte, plus discrète en bois brute.

Un étrange sentiment emplit tout mon être. Je savais que quelque chose n'allais pas.

« Que… que faisons nous ici ? » tentais-je de demander. Aucune réponse. Apparemment, ma taille ne m'aidait pas à m'imposer, on ne me voyait tout simplement pas. J'essayais une nouvelle fois d'attirer l'attention de notre interlocutrice. « S'il vous plaît… excusez-moi mademoiselle. Pourrais-je… » Arff… décidément, elle ne m'écoutait pas. Certains des autres touristes semblaient,, eux aussi prendre conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation, des regards anxieux voilant leurs visages.

Nous émergions ensuite dans une autre pièce, plus sombre mais tout aussi vaste. Elle me faisait penser à une sorte de cachot très spacieux. Une foule nous attendait, on aurait dit qu'une réception allait avoir lieu. Sur le coup, je fus très surprise et ma volonté d'obtenir des réponses redoubla d'intensité. Je tentais d'obtenir des informations avec le couple qui se tenait à côté de moi, enlacé. Si seulement Charles était là !

« _Scusa_… vous pouvez me dire où nous sommes ? » L'homme me servit un charabia, allemand sans doute, que je ne compris pas. Mais un seul regard à sa femme fit taire ma discussion. Elle semblait aussi effrayée que moi, si ce n'est plus. Elle tenait fermement le bras de son compagnon, ne voulant le lâcher pour rien au monde. La panique s'emparait de chaque cellule de mon être. La belle créature qui nous avait amenée ici, discutait avec trois hommes. Ceux-ci semblaient diriger cette assemblée éclectique. Leur peau était anormalement translucide. Si j'avais pu voir un mort, sa peau aurait sans doute était comparable. Elle semblait pouvoir tomber en miette à chaque seconde. L'un des trois hommes nous accorda un grand sourire, tout en ouvrant les bras pour nous dire d'entrer. Tout en continuant mon périple vers le centre de cette pièce, je pus apercevoir une jeune-fille. Des traits fins, une expression horrifiée, le teint pâle, des yeux chocolats… elle paraissait être sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle était entourée de deux autres personnes que je n'eus pas le temps de voir. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Allait-on avoir droit au même sort ? Encore une fois, la panique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser des questions, de chercher une échappatoire. Tout ici m'indiquait que je devais fuir. Les gens attroupés autour des trois seigneurs, nous regardaient avidement, leurs lèvres se retroussant d'envie. Soudain, une frayeur incontrôlée s'empara de moi. Vite, vite il fallait que je m'en aille. Charles, non… les enfants. J'eus l'horrible pressentiment que je ne les reverrais plus jamais. J'attrapais fermement mon rosaire en un geste inconsidéré, une dernière tentative de me sauver de cet horrible dessein.

Soudain, sans que je puisse comprendre ce qui arrivait, un jeune-homme était à terre, croulant sous le poids d'une de ces créatures, qui lui agrippait le cou. C'est alors que je compris… des vampires! Ces monstrueuses personnes étaient des vampires ! Des cris retentirent, le désespoir se fit entendre, un élan de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Un, puis deux et enfin tout le groupe fendit sur nous, rassemblé en un seul, tel un aigle visant sa proie. La mort était là, je le comprenais, que déjà l'une de ces horribles créatures bondissait sur moi.

**FIN.**

____________

_Voilà, voilà... reviews si le coeur vous en dit!! :)_

_J'voulais aussi m'excuser des fautes qui avaient pu se glisser dans mon texte. (J'leurs avais bien dit de prendre un congé... :p )_

_*Le peu d'Italien qu'il y a ici provient d'un traducteur en ligne alors désolé si ce n'est pas exact..._


End file.
